Stuck Problem
Stuck Problem is the fifteenth episode of Clannad. The episode was first broadcast in Japan on , and in the United States on . Plot In order to help Nagisa reform the drama club, her friends offer their names in order to get enough members to qualify, but they still need a teacher to advice them with the club, which leads them to ask Toshio Koumura, who used to be the advisor of the previously disbanded Drama Club. However, he is already meant to be the adviser for the choir club, so Nagisa goes to talk with Rie Nishina about which club Koumura should advise. Rie selflessly decides to give Koumura to the Drama Club because it is the last year they will be at school. That night, Sunohara's sister calls Youhei, but he isn't there and Tomoya picks up the phone instead. She mistakes him for Youhei and tells him that she will soon visit him, and bring him a clay doll. The next day, Nagisa finds a threatening letter in her desk, and Youhei Sunohara finds out that it was Rie's friend Sugisaka who is behind it. She begs them to give Koumura back to the Chorus Club and talks to Nagisa about Rie's past, during which she was involved in an accident and couldn't play the violin anymore as a result, although she had talent and was supposed to go to study abroad. Having lost her reason to live on. Rie entered a depression until she was introduced to choral singing by Koumura, and she regained her will to live on. After hearing this, Nagisa chooses to give up on reforming the drama club, though this does not sit well with Youhei, who thinks that such handicaps shouldn't be used as an excuse to manipulate people. Nagisa is sad at the thought of having lost the Drama Club, but believes that she gained more important things during the time Tomoya and her spent together. Tomoya and Youhei go to Yukine to kill time during school, and while reading his fortune, saying that his lucky word is "basketball" and that he'll be able to move people by trying his best, Yukine gives Youhei an idea related to get Koumura back. The next day, Youhei approaches Tomoya and Nagisa about playing in a basketball match in order to get the choir club to back down, but Tomoya continuously refuses his offer. After school, due to a misunderstanding, Youhei runs off and Tomoya and Nagisa meet Youhei's younger sister Mei Sunohara. Fuko also makes another appearance in this episode. Major events *The Drama Club finally gets enough members to become official. *Nagisa decides to give up on the Drama Club after hearing Rie's story. *Tomoya and Nagisa meet Youhei's sister, Mei Sunohara. *Youhei joins the Drama Club. *The school uniform changes from this point on Appearances * Tomoya Okazaki * Youhei Sunohara * Nagisa Furukawa * Kyou Fujibayashi * Ryou Fujibayashi * Kotomi Ichinose * Toshio Koumura * Rie Nishina * Yukine Miyazawa * Tomoyo Sakagami * Fūko Ibuki * Mei Sunohara* es:Un asunto problemático